


Ghirahim shut up

by Greatest_zora_fan_ever



Series: A link to the swords [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatest_zora_fan_ever/pseuds/Greatest_zora_fan_ever
Summary: =)





	Ghirahim shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to my newest story I hope you guys like it. I won't have a regular agenda of when I'll post a new chapter but I promis I won't let you guys down 

"I can't belief this is happening to me! Me the great Girahim!" Ghirahim complaint as he walked through an empty space with just ywo other entities with him "Girahim I detect a 76.7876% chance you are agitated" Fi said a lityle annoyed herself. "Oh shut it, bluebird! You know those statistics of yours annoy me" Girahim said as he turned to her as his cape fell to his side without any air resistance. "Ghirahim don't you dare call her annoying!" The third spirit said as he stood up. "Oh please you green dog. You have no right bossing me around only one being in existence has that right and-" "he is gone" Fi interrupted him while she has a frown on her face. "Good point, Fi" Ghirahim roped his eyes at the two "you two are utterly disgusting" Ghirahim turned around to the ....... walls I guess of the space and sat down "and you two both realise th i th i all your fault right?" Ghirahim stated with a deep frown. "Our fault?! Who here chose to side with that. ... demon child in the first place?!" The green spirit stated angrily. "Shut up!!!" Fi shouted with her blood boiling, a rare acorunce even if she wasn't a sword Spirit. After she took a deep breath she said "the chances of us leaving at less then 32% if we do not work together" Fi said completely calmed down again. "Ha! I am a demon Lord! I can escape without the help of a lesser being and a mortal" Ghirahim taunted. "Ghirahim you are awareof the fact that he is no mortAl anymore since he is now a sword Spirit just like us" Fi said back to her normal state. "Well with an uglier attire" Ghirahim said with a smile on his face. "Ghirahim. ... shut up" the green spirit said, tired of Ghirahim's antics

**Author's Note:**

> *swallows* so how did you guys think it was? Be honest okay


End file.
